


One Night in the Mystery Machine

by MissBazingaFanGirl



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Scooby Doo References, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBazingaFanGirl/pseuds/MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Shaggy and Velma spend the night in the Mystery Machine together. Warning: Rated M. Shaggy x Velma smut.





	One Night in the Mystery Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners of Scooby Do.

One Night in the Mystery Machine

"I'm sorry, the motel is full tonight. I can only give you and the other guests one room." said the owner of the place.

The Scooby Doo gang was disappointed. They had driven all night long and they had looked for some shut-eye. They had been looking for a motel all night and just when they finally found one, they had not much luck.

Fred looked towards his girlfriend and his other two friends, "I'm sorry, gang. I think we're going to have to sleep in the van tonight." Daphne gave Fred a glare and said, "There is no way that I'm sleeping in the van again."

Fred shrugged sadly, "I'm sorry, Daph. We have no choice." Daphne crossed her arms together and complained, "I'm tired of sleeping in the van. Sleeping in the front is irritating and sleeping in the back of the van makes my back ache."

Velma looked up at Shaggy then at Scooby, who was whimpering then said, "Raphne is right, Ri rant to sleep rin a red."

Fred shrugged, not knowing what to say. Velma let out a sigh, getting annoyed that they just stood there not saying a single thing. "Listen, you and Daphne can take the room. I don't mind sleeping in the van tonight alright?"

"Like, yeah, Velma's right. I don't mind sleeping in the van too. What do you think Scoob?" said Shaggy, looking down at Scooby for approval but Scooby shook his head and said, "Ruh uh."

"Alright, Daphne and I can take the room and Scooby can join us. I guess Shaggy and Velma will sleep in the van tonight then?" said Fred, looking for his friend's approval.

"Yeah," said Shaggy and Velma at the same time, they both looked at each other and realized that they would have the van to themselves.

Fred nodded and placed his arm around Daphne, looking at Velma and Shaggy. "Alright, well. I guess I will see you guys in the morning."

Fred gave Shaggy the keys to the van, "If anything happens or you guys need something just call us okay?" said Daphne.

Shaggy nodded and looked at Scooby, "I'll see ya in the morning, Scoob. Be a good boy." Shaggy gave Scooby a pat in the head, Scooby then said, "Rokay."

Fred got the key to the room and said goodnight to Shaggy and Velma before walking away for the room outside. Shaggy turned to look at Velma, "Heh, like, I guess we got the van to ourselves right?" said Shaggy nervously, Velma grinned and crossed her arms. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything right?" before Shaggy could respond, Velma already started walking away.

Shaggy looked at Velma's legs as she walked away, he felt a jolt of pleasure go down to his crotch as he watched Velma's hips move side to side. "Zoinks." said Shaggy as he started following her outside to the van.

After Shaggy came back from the public restrooms outside dressed in a different green shirt and pajama pants, he saw that Velma was under a blanket lying down in the back of the van. "You're going to sleep already?" asked Shaggy as he got inside the van and closed the door.

Velma sat up, wearing only a white muscle shirt. "Yeah, it's been a long night." Velma yawned and stretch, Shaggy felt his throat go dry as he saw Velma arch her back. He noticed she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt.

"Are you going to sleep in the front, Shaggy?" asked Velma as she looked at Shaggy innocently, she noticed that Shaggy looked dazed and his eyes held a drunken look. When Shaggy didn't reply, Velma called out his name, "Shaggy?

Shaggy focused on Velma's eyes then, "Like, what? Oh! Yeah, I mean no…" Velma blushed when she noticed that Shaggy's eyes were gazing at her chest. Velma decided to pull up the covers of her blanket up to her chest, covering herself.

Shaggy noticed Velma pull up the covers, he felt embarrassed then. "Like, sorry, Velma…" Shaggy looked down at his earlier clothes. "You don't have to be sorry, Shaggy." said Velma as she blushed, "It' was just surprising that you were looking at me there either way."

Shaggy's face turned red as he looked towards the wall of the van, "…I've sorta like always did have a crush on you, Velms."

Shaggy felt his heart skip a beat when he felt something touch his hand, "I've always had a crush on you too…" said Velma as she brought Shaggy's hand up to her left breast. Shaggy turned to look at Velma, he noticed that Velma's cheekbone were now blushing a color shade of pink. Shaggy gulped and looked down at his hand; he gently began fondling Velma's breast. Shaggy let his finger move in circles around Velma's nipple, Shaggy noticed Velma close her eyes as she let the throbbing feeling between her legs get more intense.

"Uh, Shaggy…" said Velma as she moaned, Shaggy looked at Velma as she tilted back her head in pleasure. Shaggy gasped slightly when he felt Velma's hand move up his thigh, getting closer to his hard erection.

"Mm," groaned Shaggy as Velma ran her fingers up his erection. They both open their eyes and looked into each other eyes. Shaggy then confessed, "I want you so badly Velma." Velma was panting heavily then, "I'm here, take me." Shaggy accepted Velma's command and pushed his lips against Velma's lips.

They kissed passionately and soon they began to french kiss, Shaggy felt himself melt into a puddle of goo when Velma sucked his lower lip into her mouth. "Zoinks…" said Shaggy with a growl as he let himself lean against the door of the van

Velma took the advantage to climb on top of Shaggy, she moved away her blanket and straddled Shaggy's lap. Shaggy bit his lip as he felt Velma's girl parts press against his throbbing boner.

Shaggy held Velma hips as she began taking off her white muscle shirt, revealing her naked upper body to him. Shaggy's eyes went wide as he stared at her breasts, "They are like…awesome, Velma." said Shaggy as he complimented Velma. "Thanks Shaggy, I bet I'll like what you have in storage." Velma then reached down to stroke Shaggy's dick then.

"Oh gosh…" moaned Shaggy as he moved his hands up Velma's abdomen to touch her breast, he leaned forward and began kissing the middle of her kiss. Shaggy continued fondling Velma's breasts until he couldn't handle the temptation anymore but to tease her nipples with his tongue.

"Jinkies, oh yes! Right there, Shaggy. Don't stop," cried Velma as she ran her fingers through Shaggy's hair and held him in place. Velma shivered as Shaggy made wet noises, he continued suckling her breasts until she was close to the edge of becoming undone.

Shaggy stopped and grabbed Velma from of the neck pulling her into another passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss, Velma managed to dig her hand deep inside of Shaggy's pajama pants and begin stroking him. Shaggy gasped again, taking in the feel of Velma's hand wrapped around his most intimate parts.

"Zoinks…fuck yes…" cursed Shaggy before kissing Velma again. Shaggy reached down between Velma's legs to stroke her through her red shorts. Velma mewed pulling Shaggy's hair then, it was painful for Shaggy but it turned him on even more. Shaggy continued stroking Velma through her shorts and the more he stroked her, she mewed louder. Velma began jerking Shaggy's member faster causing Shaggy to pant quickly. Shaggy knew he wasn't going to last long enough and he didn't want what they begin to end quickly so he pounced on Velma. Causing her to fall back and hit her head on the floor of the van. Velma grunted in pain and chuckled, Shaggy chuckled too and breathlessly said, "Oops, sorry."

Velma giggled and looked up at Shaggy, "I'm alright, Shaggy." Shaggy brought his hand up to move Velma's bangs out of her forehead. Shaggy decided took take off Velma's eyes, admiring her brown eyes for a moment. "Like, you have pretty eyes Velma." Velma's smile was soft as she stared back up at Shaggy. "You're eyes are pretty too," said Velma as she ran her hand through Shaggy's hair again, letting her hand travel down his back which cause Shaggy to feel more desire for Velma. Without any more words spoken, Shaggy tilted his head slightly leaning down to give Velma another kiss. Velma moaned against Shaggy's lips, she let both of her hands claw softly down Shaggy's back. Velma starting pulling Shaggy's shirt up and he helped her take off his shirt. Velma reach forward to kiss Shaggy's bare chest, he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Velma's lips kiss his torso.

Velma sucked on Shaggy's nipple, causing Shaggy to grunt lowly feeling another jolt go down to his crotch again. "Uh, Velma…" Velma lies back down and Shaggy began unbuttoning Velma's red shorts. Once Velma was undressed, Shaggy quickly took off his pajamas along with his boxers.

Velma sat up quickly, grabbing her pillow and putting it behind her along with her blanket. Shaggy and Velma were covered under the blankets. They were both ready to make love to each other for the first time.

Before Shaggy could continue though, Velma asked, "Wait, do you have a condom with you?" Shaggy nodded and grabbed his earlier clothes that he had in his hands. Shaggy took out his wallet from the pockets and opened the wallet pulling out a foil packet. Shaggy threw the wallet aside along with the pants; he started putting on the thing on his member. After Shaggy was done putting on the condom, he balance his weight on his arms, he placed his hands on sides of Velma's head.

"Have you like done this before?" asked Shaggy positioning himself against Velma's entrance, Velma nodded and Shaggy felt a bit disappointed. "When…?" asked Shaggy. Velma stroked Shaggy's cheek, "I don't want to talk about that now that we are going to make love, I'm not going to be thinking of that person Shaggy. I want you and only you now." Shaggy smiled and bit his lip, "Okay…"

Velma leaned upwards to kiss Shaggy, Shaggy thrust himself into Velma then and she gasped. Shaggy stopped and asked, "Did I hurt you?" Velma shrugged and replied, "You just took me by surprise."

Shaggy leaned down and kissed Velma again, as Shaggy began thrusting into Velma slowly their kiss deepen. "Faster…" murmured Velma, clawing at Shaggy's sides. Shaggy started moving faster, feeling Velma move in rhythm with him then.

Soon, they were one and whole as they moved together and became louder as they were reaching their climax together. Before Velma reached her peak, she pulled Shaggy into a hard kiss and soon they both were electrified by the waves of pleasure going through their bodies.

After Shaggy and Velma came down from Cloud 9, Shaggy pressed his forehead against Velma, breathlessly saying, "I love you."


End file.
